El Rey de los Cerdos
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Él llegó ahí por culpa del Idiota con alas que quiere destruirlo todo. Idiotas, ¡Idiotas! pero... ¡Hey! También están esos dos niños que arruinaron su vida. -WTF con el Summary- -Punto de vista de un personaje al que NUNCA tomamos en cuenta-


_POR DIOS EL TITULO ES OBVIO -asdf- Bueno, con el titulo ya se sabe de quien demonios se trata. _

._. Por favor, tiene su propio Stage en el juego! PUSIERON SU CIUDAD COMO STAGE! AAAAAGH! -asdf- Luego, PONEN SU TEMA! así, y todavía con su nombre blablabla y para acabarla LO PONEN A ÉL! ... como un jefe... pero It's something!

Casi no juego Brawl, no soy muy fan(?) Pero bueh, me dediqué a sacar todo lo relacionado con MOTHER ;w; y aun no puedo sacar su trofeo. -llora- sé que no me conocen en esta sección xD es la primera vez que escribo aquí y no sé si lo vuelva a hacer.

Por lo pronto, disfruten de un pequeño y fumado oneshot con el punto de vista del mejor villano que Nintendo (AKA shigesato Itoi) Pudo crear jamás. -asdf- No, en serio ese adorable(?) gordo necesita más amor.

Me da risa que no está su nombre y si el de Barbara... quien es Barbara? xD

Quedan Advertidos, varios spoilers a MOTHER.

Si no han jugado MOTHER HAGANLO! Ok no, Ok si. (?)

Ya, balbuceo Mucho.

!

Los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y los de MOTHER a Shigesato Itoi. Si el smash fuera mio, entonces habría como 10 personajes de MOTHER jugables(?)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>El Rey de los Cerdos.<em>

**GiygaShade**

¡Ha! Entré en esta cosa llamada el ejército del subespacio, era obvio que tendría mi maldito lugar ahí, después de todo soy el rey. Sin embargo, es la cosa más estúpida e incoherente que existe ¡El subespacio! ¿Qué demonios con eso? El líder de todo es un maricón con alas llamado Tabuu, _rey supremo _¡Mi trasero! Quiere destruir el patético mundo para que así el suyo tenga más espacio.

Por favor, alguien dele un maldito cerebro… ¡Destruirlo! ¿Para qué demonios quieres destruir algo que puede ser gobernado a tu favor? Definitivamente debería ser _YO_ quien se encargue de todo esto, tengo un ejército mejor y mil veces más capacitado que sus creaciones llamadas _Primids_, que hasta el nombre tienen de estúpidos.

Sus subordinados creen que están siendo controlados por esa idiota mano que se hace llamar maestra. Si tan sólo investigaran más o se dieran cuenta de tantas cosas entonces podrían al menos saber que esa mano no es nada, que los ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo, desde las sombras. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque yo lo hice y lo sigo haciendo, ciertamente es la mejor forma de liderar algo. Tabuu tiene algo que me recuerda muchísimo al idiota todopoderoso, sin embargo tengo que admitir que esa cosa con alas piensa mejor las cosas.

Por ejemplo, decidió usarme en el estado más decrépito que tengo, después de mis más de mil viajes por el espacio-tiempo, pudo hacerlo en mi pleno apogeo, cuando mi poder estaba en su verdadero límite. No lo hizo ¿Por qué? Porque sabe que así no puedo hacer mucho en contra de él, en otras palabras, sabe lo difícil que sería mantenerme a raya en otro tiempo, puesto a que lo terminaría destruyendo para yo convertirme en el maldito rey de este mundo del que aún no tengo ni maldita idea.

Ahora tengo que soportar a esos dos mal llamados reyes: Ganondorf y Bowser. He he he, se creen los mejores. Uno por su increíble fuerza y el otro por contar con subordinados que no son más que tortuguitas estúpidas. Yo también tengo mis subordinados, robots a mi imagen y semejanza que puedo usar cuando me dé la gana. Aunque, no tengo por qué mostrárselos, no son capaces de comprender esa grandeza. Normalmente no hablo con ninguno de los dos, no tengo por qué, son seres inferiores a mí que pronto estarán en mi ejército.

Y a ese par de manos, mucho menos las aguanto. Son tan raras, dicen incoherencias y para acabarla de joder ¡Son Manos! ¿Desde cuando las manos dan órdenes? Ah sí, desde que la bonita mariposa de Tabuu existe. Como lo detesto. Una de las dos, no sé cuál es, está encadenada a ese estúpido y no puede hacer nada en su contra, ó terminará muerta. Sí, definitivamente es muy parecido al Idiota todopoderoso… en cierta forma.

Aunque…

Puedo divertirme un poco en esta rara dimensión, porque, olvidando que un idiota con alas me está controlando según él, hay muchas _muuuuchas_ caras conocidas a las cuales les quiero patear el trasero. Quiero hacerlos sufrir de tantas formas, vengarme de lo que me hicieron. Son tres, de mi misma dimensión, que aún no entiendo por qué están aquí. Uno era mi mejor amigo, hasta que me traicionó y se fue a salvar el mundo el muy estúpido. El otro fue un niño que simplemente se entrometía en mis planes a cada momento, sólo porque le maté a su familia, dios, ni siquiera conocía la existencia de esos. Pagará muy caro. Y hay otro, sólo lo he visto unas cuantas veces, el inventor de pacotilla, amigo del que fue mi mejor amigo, ¡Ah sí! Su estúpido nombre es Jeff, el niño al que le quité a su padre. Pero ese para mí, no cuenta.

No pretendo seguir órdenes de la hadita, hasta que me deshaga de esos dos que complicaron mi vida. Digo, no creo que sea tan difícil tenerlos en la palma de mi mano, sobretodo porque soy el rey, y como el rey, sé hacer las cosas a la perfección.

Así que, decidí ir a buscarlos por todo el lugar, que por cierto, es patéticamente pequeño. ¿Con qué me encontré? Un maldito zoológico en ruinas, en el lugar menos esperado, era ahí donde ese niño estúpido sin familia se encontraba. Tiempo de jugar con él, porque el Rey Cerdo no olvida, nunca. ¿Cómo se llama ese niño? ¡Ah! Sí, ya recuerdo, su nombre es Lucas.

No quise mostrarme tan súbitamente, mejor torturarlo un poco. Envié a mi hermosa estatua a que le persiguiera por todo el lugar. El niño no hizo más que correr despavorido por ahí. Como soy uno de los generales, puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Por destazar a un pequeño no pasará nada ¿Verdad?

Ya lo dije antes, lo vuelvo a decir, Tabuu es como Giygas, un estúpido que quiere que su bonita y hermosa armada lo haga todo por él. Pero ¡Ah, claro! No puede dejar de vigilarnos. Él está siempre en nuestra mente, husmeando como un idiota. En ese momento, cuando El niño corría despavorido, tratando de huir de mi estatua y mis hermosos robots, él estaba. No me dijo nada, a diferencia del idiota todo poderoso, él nunca dice nada.

Puedo saborear mi victoria, el niño no puede ni ver mi estatua por un momento. Quiere llorar. ¡Idiota! Ya no hay escapatoria. Es lo que obtienes cuando te metes en los asuntos del Rey P., Mi estatua está a punto de alcanzarle y acabar con él. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Victoria para el rey. Pronto se reunirá con su mami y su hermanito.

Un último ataque, quédate en silencio por una eternidad….

¿Qué? Esa voz… ¡Mi estatua está destruida! No hay nadie más que el llorón cerca…. Espera, ¿Qué…? ¡Tú! El Idiota con su bate de baseball y su Yo-Yo. Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verlo y él ciertamente no ha cambiado. Hasta me da melancolía. Oh Ness, ya hace casi un milenio sin saber de tu asquerosa existencia. Ah, me vas a hacer llorar con tu cara de ternura. ¡ES HORA DE ACABARTE!

Hahaha, jamás creí que diría esto, pero ya tengo algo que agradecerle a la mariposita. Ver a Ness de nuevo. Y ahora sí, estará muerto bajo mis pies.

El polvo que la estatua dejó al destruirse comienza a disiparse, ahí estoy yo. O al menos una parte de mi. ¿Qué pasa, Ness? ¿Ya no reconoces a tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué esa cara? Anda, acaba de una vez con Porky Minch, el chico que tanto mal de hizo. ¡Anda niño! ¡Ven a por mi! ¡Destrúyeme con tu bat!

¿Por… por qué está sonriendo…?

¡Bah! Ya que importa, trata de acabar conmigo. Porque esto apenas empieza, antiguo mejor amigo.

En mi cabeza, Tabuu está riendo, no entiendo por qué demonios lo hace.


End file.
